


А гаечный ключ в жопу не хочешь?

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Тео пришел в себя резко, словно кто-то окатил его водой из шланга. В глазах щипало, а в горло словно насрали кошки. Руки были связаны. Он попытался дернуться, но стоило ему пошевелить запястьями, как кожу пронзила острая боль. Аконит. Веревка была, блядь, им пропитана.





	А гаечный ключ в жопу не хочешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия происходят после 5х10. ООС!Стайлз, дарк!Стайлз, Ногицуне!Стайлз, насилие, описание пыток.  
> Автор бездуховный садист, за что приносит извинения.  
> Написано по мотивам вброса в командном чате "хочу ногицуне!Стайлза, который выбивает дерьмо из Тео, но я хочу это типа гаечным ключом".
> 
> Для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2017 на Фандомную Битву на дайри.

– Стайлз, ты слышишь меня? Пожалуйста, милый, ответь мне!

Стайлза трясло. Руки сводило, картинка перед глазами расплывалась, а голос Мелиссы доносился словно сквозь вату. Отец лежал в больнице при смерти, Скотт в очередной раз оказался мудаком, а черная сосущая бездна внутри Стайлза требовала вылиться наружу и уничтожить всех на своем пути. Он неплохо с ней справлялся в последние месяцы, но сейчас было не время для спокойствия или терпения. Вся эта хуйня произошла с его отцом из-за одного ублюдка. И, пожалуй, настало самое время, чтобы показать, кто он такой на самом деле.

***

Мама всегда грозила ему, что он допрыгается. Тео закономерно ей не верил. Он мастерски уворачивался от всех претензий, всегда ловко избегал подозрений, вытягивал себя из всех неебически затруднительных ситуаций. В глазах общественности он был безгрешен, но на самом деле… Когда его сестра мертвая лежала под мостом, он смотрел на ее изломанное тело и улыбался.

Так что, он всегда выходил сухим из воды. Всегда.

***

Тео не ожидал, что Стайлз приедет к нему сразу после произошедшего с отцом. Он предполагал, что тот будет в больнице или, возможно, будет выяснять отношения со Скоттом. Именно таков был план. Но вот Стайлз оказался прямо перед ним, вышел из джипа и замер, словно на середине движения. Почему-то запахло гнилью, но Тео решил не обращать внимания. 

Стайлз позвонил ему полчаса назад и назначил встречу у ветклиники. Если честно, Тео было безумно интересно, что же он задумал. Странное предвкушение горячило кровь, а губы сами по себе растягивались в ухмылке. Давно уже никто его так не забавлял.

– Чем обязан, Стайлз? Я думал, ты поехал в больницу.

Ответом ему была лишь тишина. Стайлз приблизился к нему на пару шагов, как-то судорожно облизнул губы, но так ничего и не произнес. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, и Тео просто не мог сдержать себя:

– Ты боишься, не так ли? Всегда страшно в первый раз осознанно прибегать к насилию. Я даже тебе поддамся, обещаю! – Тео вновь усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Стайлз подходил все ближе.

– А ты у нас любитель попиздеть, да?

Он не успел ответить. Последним, что он увидел, прежде чем отключиться, была синяя пудра, слетающая с ладони Стайлза, и темные жуткие глаза напротив.

Нечеловеческие.

***

Тео пришел в себя резко, словно кто-то окатил его водой из шланга. В глазах щипало, а в горло ему словно насрали кошки. Руки были связаны. Он попытался дернуться, но стоило ему пошевелить запястьями, как кожу пронзила острая боль. Аконит. Веревка была, блядь, им пропитана. Сопоставить синий порошок и сковавшую все тело слабость было тоже несложно. Гаденыш подготовился. 

Он явно находился в ветклинике, это было очевидно. Воняло псиной и лекарствами. 

– Не вертись, напрягает. – Раздалось откуда-то сзади. Тео попытался оглянуться, но, сидя на стуле, ему было трудновато это сделать. Веревки, обжигавшие запястья, снова натянулись. 

– Решил поиграть, Стайлз? Ты знаешь, такие ролевые игры меня давно не заводят. – Тео прекрасно осознавал, что необходимо перехватить контроль, и считал, что это наверняка будет не сложно. Что может сделать слабый и испуганный подросток против оборотня, пусть даже и ослабленного аконитом?

– Я еще не играю. Перед тем, как начать, надо подготовиться, знаешь ли. – Послышался очередной шорох, а потом тихий звон. – Разложить игрушки, подготовить место. А то все закончится слишком быстро. – Сзади шею Тео обожгло чужим дыханием. – Мы с тобой точно не захотим прерываться посреди наших развлечений, не так ли?

Дрожь прошла по позвоночнику Тео. Когда Стайлз наконец прошел вперед и оказался перед его глазами, он действительно напрягся. Потому что увиденное ему не понравилось.

– Я приоделся, видишь? – Широкий рот Стайлза растянулся в некрасивой усмешке, и он размашистым жестом провел рукой вниз по телу. Он был весь в черном. Черная майка, черные джинсы, черные кеды. Никакой рубашки, в которых он всегда так любил рассекать по школе. – У меня не было времени думать, поэтому я схватил стопку вещей из шкафа. Они были спрятаны в самом углу, я их специально туда кинул. Хотел очиститься от всей той грязи. 

– Ты выглядишь как идиот, – пренебрежительно отозвался Тео. Сердце его бешено билось, а в голове дурным голосом что-то выло. Со Стилински было что-то не так.

– Я выгляжу роскошно. – Стайлз медленно приблизился к нему, а потом уверенно, одним плавным движением, вогнал ему в плечо острый нож. Разум взорвался болью, и Тео автоматически согнулся от агонии, расползавшегося по телу. Веревка вновь натянулась, отчего по кистям его рук потекла кровь. Он слышал, как она капала на пол. 

– Ублюдок, я тебя достану, – прошипел он и почувствовал, как нож провернулся в его теле. Было так чертовски больно. Нож точно облили аконитовым дерьмом. 

– Нет, дорогуша. Это я тебя достал. Ты тут надолго, слышишь. – Стайлз ловко потянул его за волосы и запрокинул голову. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока по сильной руке Стайлза вились черные нити вен. – Как думаешь, сколько в тебе боли? Я хочу ее всю, Тео. Я съем тебя, сукин ты сын. – Наклонившись совсем близко, Стайлз вдруг лизнул его в щеку и мерзко засмеялся. Хрипло и сумасшедше.

С Тео говорил не подросток. С Тео говорил лис. 

***

Когда он очнулся во второй раз, Стайлз сидел напротив. Он задумчиво разглядывал окровавленный нож, слегка покачиваясь на стуле. Ножки отрывались от пола, а затем с грохотом становились на место. Руки Тео жгло, как и всю грудную клетку. Кровь все еще слегка сочилась из плеча, отчего вся его майка была залита красным. 

– Даже не удосужился перевязать, Стайлз, как нехорошо, – прохрипел он, осторожно шевелясь на стуле. Тело затекло, но ему было страшно лишний раз потревожить чертовы веревки.

– На тебе же все как на псине заживает. Зачем зря портить хорошие бинты. – Стайлз пожал плечами и снова покрутил ножом, а потом с задумчивым выражением лица выпустил его из рук. Звон металла на секунду оглушил его, так было тихо вокруг. – Продолжим? В прошлый раз ты отрубился слишком быстро.

– Быстро? Кажется, ты успел воткнуть в меня эту дрянь раз восемь, как минимум.

– Всего лишь восемь, чувак. А потом ты отрубился. Так быстро, черт возьми. Наверное, не надо было распылять в клинике аконит, вдруг ты на этот раз еще быстрее отключишься? – Стайлз задумчиво почесал нос, а Тео судорожно втянул ртом воздух. Он попытался делать вдохи реже, но страх, в очередной раз растекшийся по венам, заставлял его практически задыхаться. 

– Ты что сделал? Я убью тебя, сука, я уничтожу тебя! – Он зашипел, чувствуя, как спирает грудь, а дышать становится труднее. 

Стайлз пару секунд всматривался в его лицо, а потом едко ухмыльнулся. 

– Ты поверил, да? Боже, когда ОН это делал, мне казалось, что я так не смогу. Но смотри же! Ты в панике, трясешься как сучка, а я всего лишь намекнул, что распылил в воздухе эту дрянь. – Стайлз расхохотался и сквозь смех выдавил: – А ты все равно поверил, наивный идиот!

Он смеялся долго, хлопая себя по коленям и с трудом утирая льющиеся из глаз слезы. Он хохотал, пока Тео судорожно пытался понять, что это значит. 

– Что, блядь, тут происходит? Что ты затеял? – Он дернулся от злости и почувствовал, как запульсировали раны на запястьях и в плече. 

– Я думал, что ты меня понял. Я буду с тобой играть, я буду тебя ломать. – Снова послышались смешки. – Чувак, я еще и стихоплет. Охуенный стихоплет!

Тишину в очередной раз разорвал смех, и Тео отчаянно зарычал в ответ. Он клацнул клыками, чтобы уже через секунду начать захлебываться от собственной крови в глотке. 

Стайлз заехал ему молотком по скуле.

***

Тео не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он попал сюда. Скорее всего, лишь пара часов, но боль заставляла минуты превращаться в дни, а дни в вечность. Было чертовски плохо. Перед глазами все расплывалось, руки практически ничего не чувствовали от неудобной позы и боли, а во рту было сухо. Где-то сбоку раздался приглушенный голос и уже через секунду пропал. 

– Тебе повезло, ублюдочная ты сучка. Он жив. – Стайлз застыл рядом, но Тео с трудом мог сконцентрироваться на нем. Казалось, что тот скользил по комнате. 

– Какая удача, – приглушенно ответил Тео и надсадно закашлялся. Уже через секунду его дернули за волосы, а его плечо и израненный живот прострелило яркой вспышкой боли. 

Стайлз задумчиво смотрел на него, вглядываясь и пытаясь что-то прочитать по его искаженному от боли лицу. И ему было похер. Его потрошили ножом, резали его кожу, душили пропитанной аконитом тряпкой. Его даже пару раз окатили водой, словно бездомную собаку, которую надо быстро отмыть. Его изводили ложью, пугали словно ребенка, и он поддавался на каждую провокацию. Поэтому Тео хотелось, чтобы это наконец закончилось. 

– Ты сдался, – удивленно приподнял брови Стайлз.

– Пошел нахуй.

– Знаешь, – Стайлз отпустил его голову и вновь разместился на стуле напротив, – я ведь правда не хотел поддаваться всей этой херне. Мне постоянно хочется сделать какие-нибудь неебическии жуткие вещи, но я не позволяю себе. Это вертится в голове, вызывает довольно жуткие сны, но я держусь. Прихожу сюда, в клинику, и забираю боль у животных. Утоляю голод, который, я не буду врать, не так уж сильно меня мучает. Но ты, чувак… Ты меня довел.

– Мне похуй, Стайлз.

– А мне похуй, что тебе похуй. Я наконец злодей. Я, а не какой-то ебучий дух, спрятавшийся в моем теле. Поэтому закрой рот и дай мне насладиться своей тупой злодейской речью.

– Валяй, сучка, – пробормотал Тео и прикрыл глаза. Действительно, он свое уже отговорил. 

Но Стайлз не произнес ни слова. От удивления Тео открыл глаза и увидел, как тот легко подбросил в руке тяжелый гаечный ключ. 

– Помнишь, что ты мне сказал при первом нашем откровенном разговоре? Помнишь же?

– Да, – тихо прошептал Тео, не в силах оторваться от сверкающего безумной чистотой инструмента. Он знал, к чему вел Стайлз. Знал.

– Ты сказал, что пришел за пустым Стайлзом, такое забавное выражение. Оно меня выбесило. Потому что я не пуст, дорогуша. Я полон. И знаешь что? Было бы забавно отыметь тебя этим гаечным ключом, пропихнуть тебе его в жопу, чтобы ты точно умер от шока, но у меня нет времени. – Стайлз усмехнулся своей шутке и встретился с испуганными глазами Тео. – Так что давай обойдемся программой минимум.

В тишине раздался скрип отодвигаемого стула. Темный взгляд Стайлза скользнул по его израненному телу, а потом все кончилось. 

Последним, что запомнил Тео, был тяжелый гаечный ключ, опускающийся сверху.


End file.
